Voy a dejarlos
by DamyDark
Summary: "A Isuke no le importa cuál sea tu adicción, seguirás siendo la misma idiota para ella, no importa que te lleves a la boca" Fin.
1. Chapter 1

Adicción

—Fue cuando todos comenzaron a gritar "¡Cuidado se cae, se cae!" en el último piso—arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, en círculos—yo estaba muy muy arriba, no podía correr a él—sigue moviéndose arriba y abajo, parece otra extensión de su boca—no sé cómo logre llegar a tiempo—ese pocky no se caía ni se rompía. De un brusco movimiento Isuke le arranca el pocky de la boca y se lo come en tres mordiscos— ¿eh? ¿Isuke-sama?

—Continua ~3

—Am…ok…como iba diciendo, no tengo idea cómo llegue allí a tiempo, sólo sabía que el idiota de la grúa había dejado—sin notarlo, su mano se encamino a su bolsillo, de un movimiento fluido saco otro pocky y se lo metió a la boca: nuevamente Isuke le quito el pocky y la caja, mordía despacio el palillo mientras observaba a la chica algo desconcertada, pero que inmediatamente sonrió sin darle mayor importancia y volvió a su historia—sentí como si mis brazos se desgarraran por dentro, el hombre gritaba y—de a poco la chica que contaba la historia hacia ademanes exagerados con las manos, movía muy rápido los dedos y su pie golpeteaba contra el suelo—d-de pronto em-em-empesamos a caer, no, no, espera eso no paso—Isuke se comenzaba a intrigar por las reacciones de su acompañante, sus ojos viajaban a cada instante a la cajita roja que tenía en la mano.

A Isuke le molestara que hablara comiendo esas cosas, no podía concentrarse por el constante movimiento del palillo con chocolate, pero ¿Qué comenzara a sentir ansias y tartamudear? Eso ya era algo ridículo.

— ¡Haruki! ~3

— ¿Hai?—se enderezo en un segundo, al siguiente sonrió y alargo la mano que parecía algo temblorosa y con sudor.

—No—dijo apartando más la cajita roja— ¿Qué te sucede? Jamás te comportas así.

—Son los pockys ¿Por qué no quieres que los coma?

—Es molesto verte comiendo esas cosas todo el tiempo y además, me empalaga rápido el sabor que te deja en la boca ~3

—Jeje ¿a Isuke-sama no le gustan mis besos-pocky?—cerro los ojos queriendo dejarse llevar y fue acortando de a poco la distancia que la separaba de los labios de fresa pero una cruel mano en su cara la empujo a su lado del sofá en que se sentaran.

—No, a Isuke no le gustan. Tienes una adicción por los pockys.

—Jeje, no exagere Isuke-sama, no soy adicta a los pockys, sólo me gustan mucho.

— ¿Cuántas cajas van en el día?

—Qué sé yo ¿dos? ¿Tres?—dijo sonriendo.

—Van cinco y de los paquetes rojos.

— ¿Y qué importa que sean de los rojos?—puso los brazos tras la cabeza con una mueca inquisitiva y con un toque de reto en la mirada, no tenía una sonrisa en su cara, más bien una ceja levantada como tratando de decir "¿en serio? Venga, sorpréndeme".

—Es la más grande, salva por el paquete de cien pieza. El cual no compras, sólo porque no te lo permite tu economía.

—Que me gusten los pockys no tiene nada de malo, no le afecta a nadie.

— ¿Segura?—saco una pequeña libreta con lápiz de un cajón en la mesita frente a ellas—la semana pasada Saburo tuvo que escribir 5 ensayos y 10 resúmenes a otros compañeros para costearse un libro de segunda mano; Fuyuka no pudo cocinar a tus hermanos a causa de no pagar el gas; Arashi y Akira fueron a pie una semana para pagar dicho gas, etc. sumando estos gastos nos da...¥10,000. Tus palitos con chocolate cuestan ¥50 c/u compras como cinco y van ¥250 por los siete días de la semana ¥1,750 y eso es sólo una semana—le entrega la hoja con los cálculos exactos; la cara de Haruki se ve afectada, no sabía que podía gastar tanto en sólo una semana, ahora lo notaba, sólo conseguía el dinero y pagaba el precio por sentir el sabor y texturas de sus placeres culposos. Su chica tenía razón, tenía una adicción por los pockys y la satisfacía con dinero que podría servirle a su familia. Qué vergüenza.

—Está bien, tienes razón tengo un gusto insano por los pockys ¿ahora qué?—dijo con desgana analizando cada cuenta, tratando de hallar un error en las sumas y multiplicaciones de Isuke, cosa inútil pues la chica no era tonta, floja pero no tonta.

—Dejaras los pockys ~3

—Vale.

— ¿Sólo así?

—Por supuesto, no quiero seguir afectando a mis hermanos…ni que a Isuke-sama le desagraden mis besos—se acercó a gatas sobre el sofá hasta quedar encima de la chica. —Dejare los pockys…por ti y mis hermanos—encontró los labios de la chica con los suyos y le recordó el sabor a las fresas, seguro y si tenía ese sabor en a boca siempre…podría dejar los pockys en poco tiempo.


	2. Ansiedad

Ansiedad

— ¿Qué demonios…te hiciste en los dedos?—no se lo podía creer ¿cómo se había dejado así los dedos? ¿Se os había aplastado con el martillo de Bamba? El borde de las uñas de cada dedo se había reducido hasta el cuerpo ungueal, las yemas de los dedos mordisqueados, la cutícula levantada y en algunas partes con sangre, al igual que los pliegues de los dedos, todos lastimados o con sangre seca, las heridas que no sanaban del todo.

— ¿Qué cosa?—dijo desganada, ¿¡qué no lo notaba!? ¿¡Qué no le dolía!? Sus propias uñas le andaban una punzada de sólo pensárselas en igual condición.

—Tus uñas, ¿cómo demonios te dejas las uñas así?

— ¿Esto?—dice levantado la mano—pues a ser sincera, no tengo idea jeje—una gota de sudor se resbala por la sien de Isuke.

—Vale. Deja te las curo, quizás fue en el entrenamiento—la chica asesina a sueldo había cambiado para bien desde que la relación entre ambas comenzó, no era tan egoísta como antes y se reocupaba de corazón por lo que pasaba con la pelirroja, no lo demostraba tan abiertamente o con frecuencia pero al estar solas no sentía la necesidad de una máscara. Por lo mismo pensaba que era extraña la situación, la chica jamás había llegado así de un entrenamiento. Tomó el botiquín del cuarto de su madre y volvió a la sala donde encontró una interesante escena: la ex adicta a los pockys se mordía las uñas distraída a la vez que su pierna traqueteaba el suelo, signos de claros de ansiedad, mordía y arrancaba un poco de piel que a cualquiera le parecería muy doloroso pero a ella parecía no importarle. Cosa que le enojo, no le gustaba que se auto infligiera daño, se le acerco y tomo las manos con brusquedad, lo que sorprendió a la chica, ella no esperaba un ataque de ese tipo, pero la sorpresa fue sustituida por el dolor insoportable de sus uñas siendo atacadas en las zonas heridas y sin sanar por las garras de su novia.

—Duele, duele, duele, duele—trataba de zafarse pero la chica sólo incrustaba más las uñas, término con una rodilla en el suelo, esperando que su posición apaciguara un poco a la fiera.

— ¿Por qué te hiciste eso en los dedos?

—No sé de qué hablas—error, la chica apretó aún más—Isuke-sama, suéltame, joder, como duele.

—Tú te dejaste así las uñas. Mordiste y arrancaste la piel.

—No me di cuenta ¡Fue la ansiedad!—por fin la soltó, los dedos le temblaban y sangraban un poco, unas lagrimitas se le escapaban traicioneras.

— ¿Por los pockys?—se acercó a la chica que ahora le rehuía un poco, tomo su mano de manera firme pero suave y comenzó a curar con tacto las partes lastimadas, uno de los dedos sangraba, así que se lo llevo a la boca, acariciaba con la lengua buscando saborear ese líquido metálico.

Termino de juguetear y le puso tiritas a cada dedo para que sanaran y la chica no se los continuara mordiendo.

—Debes encontrar otra salida para tu ansiedad.

—Sí, lo sé, lo siento.

—Deja de ser idiota y no te muerdas.

—Jeje me alegra que te preocupes por mí.

Su relación era de esa forma, Isuke actuaba de manera extraña para con ella, a veces dañándola pero siempre por alguna razón, siempre entendía sus razones y el significado de sus palabras, cuando se preocupaba por ella y lo ocultaba bajo el enojo. Esas suaves palabras eran algo que siempre anhelaba oír, ya sea cuando le agradeciera por obedecer cada capricho o por darle una reprimenda como paso hace un instante. Pero ahora, ¿Qué le controlaría las ansias?


	3. Deprecion

Depresión

—Entonces al fin terminaras con los estudios~3

—See…tomare mis clases en fin de semana—la chica le respondía abrazando un almohadón en el suelo, de un tiempo para acá después de dejar los pockys y también el morder sus uñas, toda esa energía que la tenía ansiosa había desaparecido dejándole en sima solo malestar, no quería hacer nada en casa, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo que no trabajaba encerrada en su cuarto, apenas y comía y se le veía un tanto ida, sus hermanos la había mandado con Isuke, ella era la única que podría hacerle sacar esa sonrisa que le caracterizaba.

—Un día menos para Isuke, estoy pensando seriamente en conseguirme a alguien más~3

—Por favor no digas eso…te prometo ser mejor para ti pero…—enterró más la cara en la almohada al borde de las lágrimas, aparte de retraerse del mundo se había vuelto un poco más sensible, solo un comentario a su cabello la había empujado a encerrarse por el resto de una linda tarde. De pronto sintió unas manos que le masajeaban por en sima de la ropa y a alguien que besaba la parte trasera de su cuello.

—No seas idiota~3—ese insulto dicho con un tono amoroso la hizo sonreír, esa chica podía hacer que su interior se tambaleara con sólo unas palabras, pero al mismo tiempo le traían una tranquilidad enorme sólo con unas caricias.

—Are lo posible por estar con Isuke-sama—dijo sonriendo.

Luego de una hora todo era tranquilidad, todo estaba callado y de la calle apenas y se escuchaba el ruido, era de esos momentos en los que Isuke se acomodaba en el sofá a dormir hasta la cena, preparada por su novia claro está, ya que su padre no llegaría a hacerla sino hasta mucho después y no comería nada de su madre, Eisuke era muy bueno en lo que hacía pero no muy ducho en el arte culinario, una suerte que su padre llegara a sus vidas. La chica estaba ya tomando su siesta de gato cuando un molesto ruido de lapicero sobre papel la perturbo.

— ¿Tienes que hacer justamente ahora tus tareas?—dijo bocabajo, alzo el rostro un poco para mirar la libreta que la chica traía en sus manos y vio que solo eran rallones.

—No estoy haciendo tarea—dejo de rayar a lo irracional y con sus dedos golpeteaba con el lapicero el cuaderno.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo entonces?—ambos ruidos la sacaban de quicio, cuando era hora de sus siesta cualquier disturbio la ponía de mal humor.

—Nada, sólo paso el rato mientras duermes—y allí iba, luego de su sonrisa de cachorro, rayar, rayar, rayar, seguro el borde de su mano la tendría negra por tantas líneas sin forma que hacía.

No tenía por qué aguantarlo, tomó la libreta y la puso tras su espalda, el lapicero casi agotado terminó siendo lanzado al bote de basura del otro lado de la habitación, echo esto se acomodó nuevamente en el sofá.

—Qué mala, Isuke-sama—al parecer rayar tampoco iba a solucionarle las ansias ni tampoco ayudaría con la depresión.


	4. Fatiga

Fatiga

—Estoy a 10 minutos…por supuesto que me entere y no te preocupes…sólo dile que se quede en la cama, necesita descansar…con todo respeto Fuyuka, tu hermana es una idiota…sí, quizás ya este acostumbrada pero eso no quiere decir que deba hacerlo…ya estoy aquí, ahora hablamos—cerro el teléfono con un suspiro, había estado leyendo unos papeles de su madre cuando un mensaje llego a su celular, en este decía que la Sagae se había derrumbado luego de estar acarreando tablones y placas de metal durante la mañana, la atendieron pero de igual forma la enviaron de vuelta a casa, su familia estaba preocupada de que su hermana llegara a sufrir el mismo destino que su madre, que apenas se recuperaba.

Isuke subió al tercer piso con paso rápido, en momentos como ese se preguntaba internamente donde había quedado esa parte suya que únicamente se preocupaba por ella misma y su familia, esa chica que de saber que su ex compañera de cuarto se había desmayado sólo se vería las uñas y preguntaría sobre el clima; pero mira nada más ahora, tocando la puerta y esperando a que uno de sus cuñados le abriera para saber cómo estaba su novia.

—Oh, Isuke-san, pase, Haruki-nee está en su habitación—la hermana Misuki, una de las de en medio le había abierto, indicándole en que cuarto de la pequeña casa se encontraba la pelirroja.

— ¿Descansando?

—Sí así es, Fuyuka-nee no le permitió volver al trabajo ni a que la ayudara en casa, dijo que de eso se encargarían los demás. Pase a verla, seguro y la pondrá muy feliz.

—Menos mal, esa idiota sólo hace pasar por malos ratos a Isuke~3—si se preocuparía por la chica, al menos lo haría a su manera.

—Jeje, usted siempre preocupándose de mi hermana, Isuke-san—le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa e Isuke entro a la habitación un tanto oscura gracias a las cortinas corridas, en la cama un bulto que se movió un poco con un ligero desanimo saliendo de su boca.

—Es agradable tener tu hiperactividad fuera de la ecuación por un rato~3—dijo con su tono burlón de siempre, pero al no recibir respuesta o alguna reacción, la preocupación la obligo acercarse, la chica estaba despierta pero no le respondía, tenía la mirada soñolienta pero no se le veía triste como hace un día— ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien Isuke-sama, muchas gracias por venir—su voz era algo apagada, le preocupaba un poco—no sé qué fue lo que pasó, en un momento estaba acarreando esas tablas y al acabar solo…me desvanecí, recuerdo que desperté en la carpa improvisada donde me despertaron con algo de alcohol y luego me enviaron a casa, es la primera vez que me pasa…

— ¿Desayunaste antes de ir a la constructora?

—No, nunca lo hago. No era necesario antes…el chocolate de los…

—Ok ok ya entendí, no necesitas decirlo, el azúcar que ingerías desapareció de tu cuerpo y por eso el colapso.

—Igual me siento sin energías, el cuerpo algo torpe y pesado.

—Todo eso está en tu mente, idiota~3—se sentó con la chica y le toco la frente comprobando que no tenía fiebre—debes descansar y empezar a comer todas tus comidas.

—Jeje, me salteaba siempre el desayuno para que mis hermanos pudieran comer más, yo me las arreglaba con los pockys hasta la tarde en que volvía a casa o tenía chance de comer algo, supongo era el azúcar del chocolate la que me daba sustento—se acercó a Isuke y la abrazo de la cintura acomodando su rostro entre su brazo y las costillas de la chica con cabello rosa. Sintió que se movía un poco, buscando algo en el bolso que traía consigo.

—Una vez, papá me contó que mamá era un desastre cuando se conocieron, bebía mucho, luego de cobrar y obtener dinero iba a un bar a gastar buena parte de su dinero, la ansiedad de no beber lo hacía actuar borde y arrojado—era algo difícil de creer que la "madre" de Isuke fuese así, se le veía tan serio e inflexible que le costaba sólo imaginar cómo se quedó con el padre de Isuke, un hombre muy divertido y relajado, le caían muy bien, pero sospechaba que aún no terminaba de caerle bien a su madre. Isuke dejo un paquete de dulces de 10 cm de largo, amarillo y rectangular—para la ansiedad comía dulces de menta, parecidos a estos, son de miel, para el aliento y pueden que te brinden ese azúcar que te hace falta.

— ¿Tengo mal aliento?—se alteró un poco y se cubrió avergonzada su boca.

—No es eso, idiota~3, son para la ansiedad y fatiga.

—Oh, entiendo—toma un cuadrito, le saca la envoltura y se lo mete a la boca. Sonrió y levantó el pulgar aprobando la idea.

Al cuarto dulce la cosa ya no iba tan bien.

—Ugh—la chica se doblaba y apretaba el estómago en un vano intento de minimizar el dolor, alado suyo, aun sentada en la cama Isuke la miraba un poco exasperada.

— ¿Un brazo roto? No hay problema ¿Serias contusiones en el cuerpo junto con profundas heridas? Por supuesto, pero que no te de un dolor de estómago porque te revuelcas en el suelo~3

—Mi estómago es delicado—dijo con un pequeño gemido.

—Y yo que pensé que los pobres tenían estomago fuerte~3

—No comemos carroña si es lo que piensas ahh…—volvió a apretarse el estómago, tenía la piel erizada y prácticamente no podía moverse.

—Uff olvida los dulces, no funcionaran si no puedes comer más de 4 sin morir de dolor en el estómago.

— ¿Podrías darme una aspirina, Isuke-sama? Fuyuka sabe dónde están—sonreía con un poco de sudor frío en el rostro, a Isuke no le quedaba de otra más que cuidar de su novia hasta que mejorase del estómago, después de todo, esos dulces fueron idea suya, habría que hacerse responsable.


	5. Irritabilidad

Irritabilidad

—Buff que día—se dejó caer sin mucha elegancia sobre el sofá de ese elegante apartamento— empezamos con un maestro amargado con su vida, dime ¿Qué culpa tenemos que no le guste dar clases en fin de semana? Si estamos allí es porque no podemos tomar otro tipo de educación en horarios normales; luego el clima, que llueva está bien, que se sienta un poco de calor está bien, pero no ambos, mierda, día tan malo no podía ser, ah y para terminar, el celular se murió justo cuando te llamaba y lo deje cargando la noche anterior, dime ¿Cómo es que un celular se descarga en sólo medio día?—termino con los brazos alzados.

—A Isuke le aburren tus quejas sin sentido~3

— ¡Isuke-sama! Por favor, se supone que eres mi novia, deberías escucharme.

—Isuke es tu novia, pero no eres de las personas que se quejan—la miro a los ojos y en la mirada se leía "sé que es por tu problema de los pockys".

—Uff…sí, creo que tienes razón, lo siento.

—Idiota, no te disculpes, eres libre de irritarte y mandar todo a la mi**** si eso quieres.

—No, no, dejare de quejarme y disfrutare mi tarde libre con Isuke-sama—se sentó correctamente con su sonrisa característica—y ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?—por fin le cambio el semblante a su chica y le hizo ademan de que la siguiera a su habitación, Haruki se sonrojo un poco pero caminó con ella de cualquier modo, el cuarto de la chica era sencillo pero elegante, frente a la cama un televisor con pantalla plasma y DVD se mostraba majestuoso— ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Mamá está trabajando en el estudio y papá aun no regresa del trabajo, pensé que podríamos ver esta película, escuche que es buena, prepara unas palomitas mientras la pongo.

—Seguro—corrió hasta la cocina y puso el sobre en el microondas, esa sería una de esas tardes en las que sus preocupaciones desaparecerían por un tiempo, estando allí en la casa de Isuke, casi olvidaba ese desequilibrio que tenía con los pockys, claro que debía ayudarse mientras no estaba en compañía de la chica con cabello rosa, pero había encontrado una solución a eso.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

— ¿Y dices que es buena?—traía entre las piernas un bol lleno de palomitas, se encontraba acostada sobre la cama matrimonial con sabanas moradas, muy cómoda, como deseaba quedarse dormida al menos una noche en ese lecho.

—Papá dijo que lo es, acción y drama.

—Bueno, si lo dice mi suegro, adelante.

—Idiota…—se sonrojó un poco y se acomoda junto a la chica.

La película no estaba nada mal, tenía un buen argumento, un poco cliché en el drama pero buenas "clip clap" escenas de acción "clip clap" como en "clip clap" las escenas donde "clip clap clip clap" disparaban "clip clap clip clap clip clap" y todo sería mejor sin ese extraño ruido.

— ¿Qué haces?—una vena sobre salía en su frente, el molesto sonido llenaba sus oídos y le hacían sentir que algo estaba fuera de lugar, los nervios se le ponían de punta— ¿De dónde sacaste esa…cosa?—no lograba ver con claridad que era lo que Haruki sostenía en la mano y causaba sonido tan desesperante.

— ¿Qué? ¿Esta tapa?—mostró una sencilla tapa de jugo enroscarle roja de metal, con un material gomoso por dentro; apretó el centro de manera rápida y el ruido volvió a sacarla de quicio, "clip clap clip clap", el ritmo era lo molesto, monótono y repetitivo, sólo cambiaba la velocidad y eso la desesperaba—es de un jugo que compré el miércoles luego del trabajo.

— ¿Has traído esa cosa por tres días?

—Así es, me ayuda con los nervios o cuando debo descargar tención ¿Por qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—…no, no está mal—se reacomodo y trato de concentrarse en el argumento de la película. "Clip clap", el joven protagonista descubrió que su padre no "clip clap" había "clip clap clip clap" muerto, sino que lo había estado siguiendo desde el principio para protegerlo "clip clap clip clap clip clap" y no para "clip clap clip clap clip clap clip clap clip clap clip clap" ¡asesinarlo!

Le arrebató la tapa para arrojarla por la puerta que se encontraba abierta, escucho un débil "auch" y se volvió a acomodar para disfrutar de una vez por todas la peli. Su novia parpadeo como quien aún no se cree lo ocurrido, después de un par de minutos reacciono y puso su brazo sobre los hombros de la dueña de la habitación, no mencionaron la tapa, Haruki sabía fue un poco exagerado, Isuke sabía que el sonido la irritaba.


	6. Reemplazo

Reemplazo

—Entonces conseguiste algo diferente a las mentas.

—Así es, estas paletas son suaves para mi estómago y tardo en acabarlas, con lo que cuesta una caja de pockys puedo costearme 10 de estas.

No era algo extravagante, paletas de leche sabor limón, no se le antojaba lo más delicioso del mundo pero si conseguía ayudarla a dejar esos palitos con chocolate, estaba bien.

Llegaron a casa de Isuke como cada fin de semana, luego de comer algo fuera o ver una película nueva en el cine; entraron a la cocina y como si esa fuera su casa, Haruki fue directo a la nevera. Bajo un imán había una nota.

—De tus padres—le pasó el papel a la vez que se metía a la boca otra paleta y se servía un poco del jugo de mango de la mamá de Isuke.

—No estarán hasta el próximo fin de semana, surgió un asunto en el trabajo de papá y mamá lo estará acompañando.

—Mira nada más, estarás sola en casa, si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo y…—su voz se interrumpió con un par de labios sobre los suyos, sintió esa suavidad de su boca tan fácil de querer acariciar con la propia; la nebulosa rosa se asentó sobre su mente cuando toco con su lengua el labio inferior de Isuke, pidiendo permiso pero entrando de cualquier modo. Apretó con su mano la cintura de la chica y puso su brazo en la espalda delgada, embelesada como estaba no notó la incomodidad de Isuke.

Los labios de la pelirroja eran endemoniadamente empalagosos, si los pockys se le antojaban un tanto muy dulces, esto ya era aún peor, percibía el saborizante de la leche y el limón, fue peor cuando sintió una lengua deseosa entraba a su boca y en ese punto no aguantó más.

Empujó a Haruki contra el lavabo y agarró la manguera que usaban para lavar los platos, le activo a la válvula y en contra de gritos ahogados lavó a chorros la boca de su novia. Mientras Haruki fue a secarse un poco, Isuke sacó todas y cada una de las paletas de su mochila y las arrojó al triturador.


	7. Temblores

Temblores

—El punto era que dejaras esas cosas~3

—Estos son diferentes, no son pockys, sólo palillos de pan, cuestan un tercio y no me dejan algún sabor de boca, ¿eso está bien para ti?—dijo mirándola con la ceja alzada. Ya había intentado con alunas cosas para esa ansiedad que tenía, no quería renunciar a otra cosa y volver a pensar cómo controlarse.

—Sabía en verdad mal, Isuke no tiene idea de cómo tolerabas esas porquerías~3—no se arrepentía en nada de lo que había hecho, ni de tirar las paletas tapando el desagüe de su apartamento como de casi ahogar a Haruki.

Acostadas en la cama matrimonial, era la noche del viernes, Haruki regresaba de la constructora, así que decidió pasar por casa de Isuke, quien se encontraba sola pues sus padres aún no regresarían hasta mañana o el domingo.

—Bueno, ya me lavaste a chorros ese día, gracias—dijo restándole importancia al asunto, de alguna manera fue un poco divertido; alargo la mano a la bolsa azul y el empaque hizo un sonido de temblor que alerto a Isuke.

— ¿Qué pasa con tu mano?

—No es nada—se tomó la muñeca con fuerza para detener el temblor, tenía la expresión algo seria cuando lo hizo—ha estado ocurriendo desde ayer que llegue a casa. Temblores en mis manos, brazos o piernas.

—Entiendo…—prendieron el televisor pero sólo Haruki lo veía, la chica a su costado estaba pensativa, conocía algunos síndromes de abstinencia y los temblores eran uno de ellos ¿qué tan dependiente era de esos dulces? Un movimiento en la cama llamó su atención, la pierna de la chica sufría de espasmos que parecían detenerse cuando ella comía esos palillos de pan. De verdad estaba peleando contra las ansias de los pockys.

—Bueno, es tarde, le dije a Fuyuka que volvería antes de las once y ya casi es hora—se levantó para sacudirse un poco, dejando caer migajas, pequeñas migajas molestas que atraerían hormigas, que le molestarían a la hora de acostarse y tendría que barrer luego. Isuke odiaba las migajas y los nuevos palillos de Haruki dejaban caer muchas. Las cosas no funcionarían así, pensó mientras fruncía el ceño viendo sus sabanas, le quitaría esos palitos, pensó decidida.

El único problema, cada vez se agotaban más y más sus opciones y los síntomas de abstinencia empeoraban en igual medida.


	8. Altibajos en el animo

Altibajos en el ánimo

— ¿Y por qué estamos aquí?

—Para comprarte un frape.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Nunca has tomado un café frio?

—Sí, y cuando lo pruebo, lo meto al microondas para calentarlo.

—Los frapes son un café frio con crema y hielo…idiota~3

—Un café frío no suena a algo que me ayude con esto de la obsesión—se acariciaba el brazo con la cabeza gacha, los palillos de pan habían sido su tercer intento por reemplazar los pockys y no sentir esas ansias o temblores y espasmos en su cuerpo, sus hermanos la apoyaban y ella sin saber cómo pasar por la tienda y no comprar una cajita roja.

—Deja tus bajos ánimos y prueba esto—le pasó un vaso lleno, con espuma y chispas en sima, dio un sorbo rápido con la pajilla y pudo notar como sus papilas gustativas le agradecían por ese nuevo sabor.

—Esta bueno ¿Cuánto costo?—sonrió profundamente y le dio un sorbo más largo.

—¥90, pero lo puedo hacer en casa, hasta tú lo puedes hacer en casa. Sólo necesitas café, leche, crema y listo~3

—jeje, este sabe muy bien, pero me gustaría probar los tuyos—sonrió con picardía.

—Quizás después~3

Sábado, último día sin los padres de Isuke en el apartamento y claro, nuestras chicas querían aprovechar hasta el último minuto.

— ¡Idiota…!...espera…no aguanto más…—jadeaba afanosamente tratando de meter aire a sus pulmones.

—Je je pero si apenas empezamos—sonreía, en su frente no se veía ni una gota de sudor.

—No sé de dónde sacas esa energía… ¿tomas pastillas o algo?—secaba su cara con una toalla, a la décima repetición se sentó y dejo que su pareja continuara con los ejercicios.

—No, energía pura, proveniente desde dentro—hacia flexiones de piernas a una velocidad tal que haría sentir a cualquiera que sus piernas queman de sólo verla. En el día había tomado descanso, apenas llegaron al apartamento su novia comenzó los ejercicios y no parecía dar signos aun de cansancio.

—Iré por un vaso de agua ~3

— ¡Hai!—y ahora hacia abdominales.

—Bueno, al menos no se deprime cada cinco minutos, empezaba a hartarme—se dijo mientras bebía agua. Al regresar un pequeño susto le sobrevino al ver a la pelirroja tirada boca abajo en el suelo, pensó que se había hecho daño o algo por sobre exigirse, pero luego notó la respiración tranquila, así que se acercó un poco, empujo con el pie aquel cuerpo para darle la vuelta y confirmo lo que pensaba, la chica se encontraba dormida.

—Qué extraño…hace un minuto estaba muy enérgica—fijo la mirada en el vaso de café casi vacío cerca de Haruki y se preguntó si su cuerpo no aguantaba la cafeína con azúcar, la chica bajo su pie soltó un murmullo soñoliento sin despertar—al parecer no—se encogió de hombros y se encamino a su habitación para darse un baño, dejando a su novia con bajón de energía durmiendo en el frio suelo mientras agua caliente recorría su cuerpo.

 **N/A: Hola gente, vengo aquí con nuevo capi, dedicándolo a esas personitas que se dan su tiempesito para leer jeje si Katia este es para ti, gracias por tu constante apoyo, al igual que el apoyo de todos ustedes que dejan sus comentarios, estamos cada vez más cerca del final de este fic y yo les digo…cuanto más reviews más rápido subo capi XD**


	9. Pesadillas

Pesadillas

—No…no… ¡No! ¡Ahh!—empapada de sudor tanteo el suelo buscando su caja roja pero al no encontrarla recordó que hacía ya más de una semana que no había tal caja bajo la cama— ¿Por qué ahora? Tsk…—se tapa la cara y aprieta los dientes, tratando de no llorar pero no podía evitarlo, su sueño se sentía tan real…

— ¿Haruki? ¿Qué pasa?—una voz suave se escuchó dentro de la habitación.

—Mamá—se limpió la humedad de su cara lo mejor que pudo antes de contestar, su madre había vuelto al fin del hospital hacía apenas un par de días—estoy bien, disculpa por despertarte—dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Una pesadilla?—tomo asiento a lado de su hija.

—Uff…sí…era papá…el día en que se fue…tenía una fea mirada en su rostro…una de felicidad pero…egoísta, daba miedo, se fue sin mirar atrás ni despedirse…incluso cuando lo veía por la ventana él no voltio a vernos—se volvió a tapar la cara, ocultando las lágrimas que querían salir, esa pesadilla no la había tenido por años—sé que no fue así, cuando papá se fue, me entrego su encendedor junto con una…cajita roja…una cajita de pockys—a esa altura su voz se le quebró, en su espalda su madre le acariciaba de manera tranquilizadora.

—Tu padre dijo que cuidaras su encendedor y que disfrutaras esos dulces, siempre decía que te veías como él con uno en la boca—eso le saco una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

—Papá fumaba…por eso tenía un encendedor…recuerdo que un día jugando con él le prendí fuego a tus cortinas jeje y me lo quitaste…—su voz perdió el tono nostálgico—dijo que no tardaría en volver, salió por esa puerta y pude verlo caminar desde la ventana, pero él no voltio a verme.

—Tranquila hija, todo fue un sueño—su madre le brindaba unas caricias en su cuello para tranquilizarla, le tarareaba una vieja canción que les recitaba a todos sus hijos cuando despertaban a causa de una pesadilla.

A la mañana siguiente no recordaba en que momento había caído dormida, sólo que tenía dolor de cabeza y todo se le antojaba desabrido, el sabor de los pockys los tenía en la boca al mismo tiempo que los olvidaba.

Se levantó con un gemido sosteniendo su cabeza, quitar las sabanas y bajar las piernas escucho el ruido de algo cayendo al suelo, algo metálico.

— ¿Uh?—en su cara se dibujó una enorme sonrisa al reconocer el objeto en el suelo, un encendedor plateado con una **S** dibujada en negro con detalles anaranjados. El encendedor de su padre. Al abrirlo y darle a la rueda que parecía una tuerca vio que nada había cambiado a pesar de los años, una llama anaranjada danzando entre una roja, turnándose los colores como si fuese a apagarse, su padre le había cambiado el gas, según él para recordar a su pequeña llama rojiza que lo esperaba en casa—gracias mamá.

Ese día después del trabajo salió corriendo en dirección al apartamento de Isuke, quería mostrarle esa antigua reliquia que su padre le había dejado.

—Haruki, no te esperábamos.

—Buenas tardes, Mamá-sam—saludo como tenía acostumbrada, ganándose una mirada de muerte de Eisuke.

—Oh Haruki ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no es necesario que me llames así?—Haruki podría jurar que vio la mano derecha de Eisuke se movió a sus ropas buscando un arma.

—Mamá, no mates a mi idiota—entonces no fue sólo su imaginación— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería mostrarte algo Isuke-sama—mostro una sonrisa como hace tiempo no se le veía y para disgusto del asesino entro al apartamento sin esperar la invitación a pasar. Se sentó en el sofá a esperar a que su novia la acompañara, esta se le unió en el sofá con gruñidos de descontento.

—Bueno ¿Qué querías mostrarme?—dijo cruzada de brazos, su humor no iba muy bien últimamente, tantos intentos fallidos para ayudar a la chica la estaban haciendo sentir una inútil e Isuke no era tal cosa.

— ¡Esto!—saco entusiasmada de su bolsillo el pequeño rectángulo plateado, que dio un pequeño destello frente a sus ojos, como participando en el entusiasmo de su nueva dueña.

— ¿Un viejo encendedor?

—El encendedor de mi padre—lo abrió y como dragón plateado, exhalo una vivas llama.

—Está roto. La llama está mal.

— ¿Eh? Jeje observadora, sí, generalmente las llamas son amarillas, pero papá le hizo un cambio.

—Al día de hoy no conozco a tu padre.

—Jeje, no esperaba que lo conocieras, él se fue hace mucho tiempo y no volvió…su nombre era Sagae Sato.

—No, mamá no se encargó de nadie llamado de esa forma ni yo tampoco, si desapareció no fue nuestra culpa.

—Jeje eso me alegra porque de haber sido un trabajo tuyo o de Eisuke…—se acercó a su oreja y sólo con su tono de voz Isuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle la espalda, pero eso jamás lo admitiría—el terminar nuestra relación sería la menor de tus preocupaciones…Isuke.

—Dejar los palillos con chocolate empieza a afectarte idiota.

—Jeje algo así…al menos los temblores casi desaparecen, pero tuve pesadillas en la noche.

— ¿Qué tipo de pesadillas?

—Papá se iba y…sonreía por hacerlo, como si nosotras no significáramos nada para él, se iba sin decir palabra… ¡y eso no es cierto!—su mano jugueteo un poco con el encendedor, abriendo y cerrando con chasquidos metálicos tranquilizadores—papá no se fue así…me dijo que yo me parecía mucho a él…fumaba…por eso me dio los pockys "no quiero que fumes pero sí que te parezcas a mí, además te ves bien así"…me daba una caja cada dos semanas—prendía la llama y de un movimiento cerraba el encendedor, luego volvía a abrirla antes de que el fuego se extinguiera por completo—era lo que le duraba una caja de cigarrillos, cuando se fue prendió su último cigarrillo, tiró la caja a la basura y volteó para sonreírme en la puerta, el cigarrillo igual paro en la basura para cuando cruzo la calle—deja la llama encendida—mamá me lo devolvió anoche.

— ¿Por qué lo tenía ella?

—Jeje pues veras…—se puso a juguetear con el aparatito encendido, lo pasaba de una mano a otra, le daba vueltas y la llamita necia no se apagaba, lo que aconteció era obvio: se le escurrió de las manos y un pequeño toque de la singular llamita fue suficiente para que al sillón se le prendiera una de sus finas y caras almohadas; gritos de "Agua", "Idiota", "Mamá", "No te quemes", "No la avientes" y "Suelta eso" inundaban el lugar, el sonido de algo que es arrojado contra la ventana, el agua apagando la almohada que prendió fuego a las cortinas.

Sólo podemos decir que la ansiedad de Haruki y sus nervios se incrementaron, Isuke no le permitía jugar con el encendedor de su padre mientras estuviera en su presencia, la opinión de su "suegra" empeoro, los días venideros debía llamar a Isuke para que le abriera la puerta de su hogar, Eisuke le cerraba en la cara tan pronto veía su melena rojiza.

Las ideas de ambas se agotaron, no era posible reemplazar los pockys de Haruki con algo que costara menos o no causara algún daño. Las pesadillas empeoraron a partir de ese día, los espasmos volvieron con fuerzas renovadas. Tenía siempre presente el sabor de esos dulces que su padre le dio a conocer, evitaba por completo pasar por las tiendas donde sabía que los vendían, traía en su bolsillo el dinero exacto para sus gastos, así evitaba caer en esa tentación.

Su relación con Isuke se había vuelto pólvora y como la misma se encendía a la más mínima chispa, cosas tan sencillas como verse las uñas o desviar la mirada podían convertirse en una pelea que terminaba con una de las dos gritando que se largara a la otra, tras lo cual seguía el sonido de la puerta siendo azotada.

Una pesadilla se hizo presente esa noche, al fin conseguía hacerse con uno de sus dulces objetos de deseo, al morderlo el escenario cambia, mostrando a Isuke con una cara que no reflejaba sentimiento alguno por ella " _Esta bien…adiós, veo que esas cosas son más fuertes que tú"_ su novia daba la vuelta y se alejaba en la oscuridad.

Despertó sudando y respirando con jadeos, miro la mesita de noche y allí estaba el dichoso encendedor de su progenitor.

— ¿Papá?—lo tomó en su mano y prendió la llama en medio de esa noche, lo acerco a su cara y una idea se alojó en su mente, como un embrión que debe encubarse para hacerse presente.

 **N/A: lo siento por capitulo tan largo, pero los últimos serán así. Cuando vi que ya habíamos llegado a los 41 comentarios dije "demonios y yo prometí que subiría tan pronto llegáramos a los 5" pues que creen? Ahora que sean a los 7, quiero en verdad su opinión de lo que vendrá a partir de aquí. En otras cosas deben leer "The bully and the bullied" de Ricky Otaku, esta genial, para los que les gusta el OtoShie es de las mejores y por su puesto déjenle su comentario al autor. Sin más que decir jeje los veo en el comentario 48 XD(así aprovecho a pasarlo a lap).**


	10. Pensamientos no claros

Pensamientos no claros

La emana había empeorado conforme los días pasaban, en la constructora su jefe la había echado por el resto de la semana, la sudoración y temblor en las manos eran lo peor que podía ocurrir cuando interactúas con materiales pesados: dejo caer barras de hierro que se esparcieron por el suelo y golpearon a algunos de sus compañeros, por suerte no hubo heridos de gravedad pero su jefe se puso furioso.

Regresó a su hogar echando humo, las facturas de la semana sobre la mesa no hacían más que empeorar su humor, esos sobres llenos de mierda no dejaban de llegar no importando lo que hiciera; tomo el del hospital y la renta del lugar, los más importantes, ambos eran cantidades fuertes pero el trabajo de la semana pasada debería remediarlo y su madre estaba empezando a aportar dinero para pagar las deudas al hospital; camino a la cocina pero al abrir el cajón y ver que sólo había lo necesario para el hospital todo pensamiento coherente se esfumo y lo reemplazo el coraje, tomó la caja del dinero y la estrelló con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared. El sonido de la caja destrozada alerto a todos en la casa.

— ¿¡Haruki-neesam!? ¿¡Qué ocurrió!? ¿Estás bien?

—Claro que estoy bien, eh trabajado toda la semana para ganar el dinero necesario para el hospital y la renta ¡pero al legar descubro que no está la mitad! ¿¡En qué lo gastaron Fuyuka!?

— ¡Haruki-neesam! Tranquilízate, esas facturas son…

— ¡Cállate Saburo! ¡Contigo no quiero hablar luego de lo ocurrido ayer!

— ¡Le estabas gritando a Inukai-sam, todo porque me pidió un vaso de agua! ¡Y cálmate, esas malditas facturas de las que hablas, ya se pagaron!

Esas palabras fueron el último sonido que se escuchó dentro de la cocina, los más pequeños no sabían cómo reaccionar, en su vida habían visto actuar de esa forma irracional a su hermana mayor. La chica tomó de forma brusca la factura de la barra y leyó con atención, Saburo tenía razón, allí estaba el sello rojo que se leía "PAGADO", apretó el puño arrugando la hoja y la tiró al suelo, salió de la cocina y dio un portazo al llegar a su propia habitación.

Todo la distraía, no podía concentrarse en nada de lo que hacía y eso empezaba a causarle problemas. Su celular vibro indicándole que tenía un mensaje nuevo, no estaba de humor pero de cualquier forma lo sacó de su bolsillo, era Isuke, "QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ? ME ENTERE QUE ESTAS FUERA DE LA CONSTRUCTORA".

Apretó el celular, problemas causados por su falta de concentración, falta de concentración por su mente a la que le cuesta pensar con claridad, esto por el exceso de estrés, que resulta de no comer pockys lo cual hace por Isuke. Sus problemas eran todos por culpa de Isuke; aventó su teléfono sobre la cama, claro, no podría pagarse otro si lo destrozaba contra la pared; tomo el encendedor de su padre y lo activo, le tranquilizaba un poco esa llama, le recordaba a él, cosa extraña porque en el pasado no había tenido tal nostalgia y sentimiento.

El fuego consumía el oxígeno y se elevaba un pequeño humo negro, apenas una fina hilera que chocaba suave contra el techo de su habitación, se quedó algo hipnotizada y volvió a su mente esos recuerdos, su padre olía bien a pesar del olor a cigarrillo, la combinación de su colonia y el humo le daba un toque a bosque o madera. Sentía un poco de paz pero no podía escapar de la ansiedad, "me relaja Hikari" lo decía muy seguido su padre. Le relajaba fumar…

— ¡Eso es!—salta de su cama y abre el armario, dentro olía todo ha guardado, ropa y más ropa, zapatos, aparatos obsoletos y hasta un envoltorio de unas papas que hacía mucho las habían sacado del mercado.

— ¿Dónde está? ¡Aja!—a tirones y quejidos arranco de las garras del armario una caja de tamaño considerable, la sostenía con ambas manos y era un poco pesada, la abrió rápidamente y encontró todo tipo de objetos de hombre, cadenas que fueron alguna vez un presente, una navaja en forma de águila, un frasco de perfume a medio acabar, seguro un antiguo regalo de aniversario, un anillo en el fondo de la caja, fotos viejas que se pegaban y que al día de hoy ya no se ven. Los recuerdos de un hombre dentro de una caja enterrada en un armario con más edad que ella y claro, bajo todos esos recuerdos lo que buscaba, una cajita blanca con ligeros detalles negros, más pequeña que sus habituales cajas rojas de pocky. Dentro, 4 cigarrillos sin fumar; su mano sudaba cuando saco el primero, esa voz que le gritaba que eso estaba mal, había sido encerrada bien al fondo dentro de su cabeza, el cilindro blanco le parecía muy delicado, lo acerco a su nariz por curiosidad y una mueca se dibujó en su cara, olía asqueroso, como tocado por la humedad, no había considerado que los cigarrillos podrían echarse a perder, le parecía ilógico pero allí estaba, todas la ganas que tenía de probarlos se había quedado truncadas y las ansias arremetían con más fuera sobre su mente ahora sin distraer.

—Al diablo—toma un poco de dinero de su cajón y corre a la tienda más cercana. A su padre le funcionaba, a ella le funcionaría.

 **N/A: ustedes no me dejan descansar, mira que ni bien se cumplen dos días y ya andan con que actualice, pues aquí está, todo suyo. Unas pequeñas aclaraciones, para los que saben del tema puede que algunos datos sobre fumar no sean correctos, yo pregunte a algunos amigos, invstigue un poco y movi las cosas para que quedaran puestos para la historia, lamento si no es del todo exacto. Otra cosa, katiadragon646 chica! Aquí está, todo tuyo por haberte desvelado esta semana para el examen y darte tiempo de leer mi historia, igual una dedicatoria para Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki por ser el comentario número 48, si ese número quien sabe cuando me ubiese dignado de escribir. Ahora disfruten y nos vemos en el numeroooooo ummm 56 por que no? Jeje nos vemos.**


	11. ¿Solución?

¿Solución?

La campanilla sonó tras de ella al cerrar la puerta, la caja azul, un tanto distinta a la de su padre, le invitaba con una energía poderosa a probar lo más pronto posible los pequeños tubitos blancos de su interior.

Corrió a casa con el cuidado de que ese pequeño crimen no se saliera de su bolsillo en el peor momento; tan pronto llegó a su cuarto le echo seguro a la puerta y abrió la ventana, no sabía cómo continuar ni qué hacer, sólo pensaba en esas escenas de las películas, donde un tipo con chaqueta se apoyaba en la pared y encendía con una cerilla el cigarrillo.

Se acercó a la ventana observando el encendedor y las nuevas opciones cilíndricas blancas en esa caja, tomó uno y cerro con cuidado la caja, ahora que lo tenía en sus manos era curiosidad la que invadía su persona, coloco la parte del filtro en su boca y acciono la rueda, la llama salió al primer rose con la piedra, acerco con cuidado la llama y dejó que tocara la punta del cigarrillo; pensó que se le incendiaria en la boca cuando vio que se quemaba un poco, succiono una bocanada y al no recibir sus pulmones el oxígeno que esperaban, estos empezaron a contraerse y ella a toser, el humo salía expulsado de su poca con muy poca clase.

— ¿Pero que "cof" "cof" mierda?—levanto el cigarrillo que invadía la habitación con su olor—una vez más—esta ocasión trato de mantener dentro el humo, era una sensación extraña, pues lo saboreaba como si fuese algo que se come o bebe per no tiene esa consistencia, lo sentía muy intenso y se ahogaba un poco, tosía y tosía más de lo que aspiraba—suficiente—apagó la cerilla contra el suelo de la habitación y aventó lejos lo que quedaba por la ventana—debí preguntarle a papá cómo se fumaba…—olisqueo el lugar, se notaba el cigarrillo—esta porquería no sirve—abrió su cajón y luego de un último vistazo arrojó dentro el encendedor y la cajetilla de cigarros, esas tonterías no iban a ayudarle, quizás a otros sería de ayuda pero no para ella. Cerró la puerta del baño y se enjuago la cara, sus ojos estaban un tanto rojos por el humo y claramente sentía el olor del cigarro en su ropa, a pesar de no fumarse ni un cuarto de este. Tomo jabón y luego de lavar su cara cepilló sus dientes, se desnudó, dejando la ropa en el suelo para que se quitara ese olor. Se recostó lento en la bañera, tratando de relajarse en aquella agua calentada de forma natural por el sol.

El día pasó sin muchas complicaciones, tuvo que disculparse con sus hermanos por su manera de actuar pero ellos comprendieron, era difícil llevarla bien sin algo que te ayudara a aliviar el estrés; ayudo cuanto pudo en casa y horas después llamo a Isuke, disculpándose primero por tardar tanto en responder a su mensaje y por hacerle pasar por todo eso, le prometió que ya no ocurriría más y se controlaría.

Cae la noche y en la tranquilidad de su cama pudo notar el cambio, su cuerpo no sufre espasmos y su mente estaba tranquila, casi era ella nuevamente, quizás al fin estaba superando los pockys. Con ese último pensamiento se durmió con una sonrisa despreocupada.

El día siguiente se fue sin problemas, no sintió el paso del tiempo, al fin luego de tantas noches tenía una sin pesadillas, ya descansada y con la cabeza despejada hablo con su jefe para intentar ingresar antes, la suerte le sonrió, el viernes podía volver, sólo dos días y volvería al trabajo.

—Quizás ya…mejoraran las cosas…—dijo con una sonrisa optimista al colgar el teléfono.

Pero no, luego de esa declaración todo fue a pique; sus hermanos regresaron temprano a casa por culpa de los gemelos, que se enfrascaron en una pelea y eso activo el nervio de solidaridad en los demás, lo justo para que se metieran a la grilla, las cuentas habían sido pagadas, pero las fechas en que llegarían las nuevas estaban muy próximas, a esto se le sumó la media semana en que Haruki no trabajó obtenemos un dolor de cabeza pelirroja.

Para la noche, ni el masaje de su madre ni el baño caliente ayudo en su dolor de cabeza, el sabor y textura de los pockys venía a atormentarla una vez más, ella misma se preguntaba si el comer simples dulces por 14 años de su vida podría llegar a dejarle una necesidad tan grande de ellos, pero no importaba lo que se preguntara, esos dulces eran tan tentadores, la tienda de la esquina siempre abierta, todas las tiendas con sus estantes llenos de pockys que le lanzaban besos y chiflaban cada que pasaba por allí, ellos le decían que los comprara, al diablo si eran o no una adicción, cuando probara su sabor no querría deshacerse de ellos nuevamente.

¿¡En qué estaba pensando!? Rodo en la cama quedando boca abajo, su pierna se tensaba y temblaba de a ratos, su cabeza dejo de doler pero aún tenía la sensación desagradable de mareo urbano.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso? ¿No se suponía que los síntomas de abstinencia ya habían cesado? ¿Qué pasó? La respuesta le llego como si fuese un rayo: los cigarrillos. Abrió rápidamente su cajón y rebusco en la oscuridad tanteando entre el montón de basura que había dentro hasta dar con ellos y el encendedor, dichoso encendedor tan presente en su vida desde que su madre se lo regreso, su madre…sus hermanos, fue imprudente hacerlo cuando ellos estaban en casa, los metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón para dormir, que consistía en un pans viejo que le quedaba ya muy corto; abrió la ventana de su habitación y se descolgó en el alfeizar de la ventana hasta la canaleta de un costado, subió con el mayor sigilo y cuidado de los que fue capaz hasta llegar al techo del edificio, una vez allí pudo caminar con soltura, sus pasos no hacían ruido mientras se dirigía al borde, donde se sentó dejando sus piernas colgadas a una altura de tres pisos; la noche era un tanto fresca pero no corría el aire, la luna menguante apenas le daba iluminación, tenía en su mano ambos objetos, miro un rato la ciudad mientras su pie que colgaba daba golpecitos a la pared del edificio. En su habitación sobre la almohada, su celular vibraba, la pantalla se encendía y apagaba con la palabra "Isuke-sama~3" como nombre de contado, para cuando el mensaje de llamada perdida apareció Haruki ya tenía el cigarrillo prendido en su boca, inhalaba el humo y con la misma lo exhalaba de forma lenta y pausada. La tranquilidad de la noche la alcanzo en la sexta bocanada, no se podía creer lo que hacía pero tampoco sentía sobre ella las preocupaciones u opiniones ajenas, observo el cigarrillo en su mano y pudo comprender que fue lo que le trajo tranquilidad por dos días seguidos—bueno, quizás un cigarrillo completo me mantenga de buen humor por más tiempo—dijo a la vez que de su boca salía el humo, el olor era intenso pero no le desagradaba. Costaba lo que dos cajas de pockys y con solo dos de esos tubitos blancos podía estar bien por 5 o más días.

 **N/A: Chicos, me caen mal sabían? Imaginen a su autora viendo tranquilamente Piratas del Caribe y push, se me ocurre revisar reviews y veo que ya estamos en los 56, a esta hora me ven agarrando la lap para subirles el nuevo capítulo, que por cierto quías se les antoje aburrido este pero ustedes lo querían,** Tokaku-Azuma-02 **por ti es que estoy subiendo el nuevo cap, que otra cosa puedo decirles? Pásense por las hermanas de esta historia: "La casa Sagae" y "Aquí se acaba todo ¡Terminamos!" dejen sus comentarios y nos leeremos en el review 63 que les parece? Son estos los últimos capítulos en esta travesía. Nos veremos.**


	12. Con las manos en el bolsillo

Con las manos en el bolsillo

—Me alegra que nos hayamos podido reunir, ¿a ti no, Isuke-sama?—caminaban por el parque al atardecer, tan cliché como le gusta a las parejas convencionales, no era para nada del estilo de Isuke o Haruki, pero a falta de comunicación no tenían ese dato de la otra. Se dirigían al apartamento de los padres de la chica peli rosa, el día había sido duro, tenía pendiente el trabajo de media semana que no se presentó en la constructora, que pese a ir lo que restaba de la semana debía recuperar la otra mitad con horas extra y sus clases ya empezaban a complicarse con las tareas apiladas, la vida de una estudiante de ingeniería civil no es muy fácil que digamos y sus profesores tampoco le eran de mucha ayuda.

—Algo así, a Isuke no le importa estar o no aquí.

—Un poco desconsiderado, trabaje duro para estar libre, pero bueno, aprovecharé hasta la tarde de hoy.

— ¿Por qué?—dijo alzando una ceja.

—La escuela, se está dificultando, tareas y primeros exámenes.

—Qué aburrido~3

—Un poco, pero aprovechemos el tiempo libre, luego de esta semana las aguas se calmaran y podre pasarla contigo hasta que me eches de tu casa—sonrió un poco y continuaron caminando, platicaban un poco o al menos Haruki trataba de hacerlo, Isuke en cambio tenía la mente puesta en el cambio de la chica, en su actitud y su aroma, había algo fuera de lugar, demasiado tenue, casi imperceptible pero podía notarlo.

Llegando al departamento, a falta de los olores urbanos que escondían el aroma de Haruki pudo saber qué era lo que percibía desde que se encontraron, la chica olía a cigarro, eso le preocupó un poco; tal vez la chica pasó cerca de alguien que fumaba o algo así, con esa certeza en la cabeza no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

Nos colocamos una hora después de la llegada de las chicas y tocamos un tema interesante, la forma de conseguir un beso de la pareja; uno, conseguir un lugar cómodo donde puedan estar a gusto, en este caso, el sofá de Eisuke, siendo tan mullido y amplio sirve perfecto; segundo paso, algo que hacer, no hay que demostrar desesperación por apoderarse de unos labios, aun si la idea está matando desde la primera mirada al encontrarse, una película fue lo que pensó la pelirroja para cumplir este paso y ahora, lo único que falta es esperar, ser paciente y estar en una posición de disponibilidad, el brazo sobre la chica para darle apoyo pero con el cuidado de no hostigarla o recargarse en ella, hacer un ligero comentario halagador, ver a esos ojos que destilan veneno y frialdad, adorándolos de cualquier manera y pronto hay dos bocas que se juntan suavemente.

La película quedo olvidada por completo en sólo 2 minutos, la pelirroja empujo suave a su chica contra las almohadas mullidas, sus manos recorrieron gustosa esa cintura estrecha, el inicio de sus caderas la hacían suspirar en la boca de la chica bajo ella, esas curvas y el sentir de sus manos traviesas recorrer desde su nuca hasta los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón le… ¡hicieron recordar lo que allí guardaba! ¡Tanto lavar su boca por 20 minutos para quitarse el sabor al cigarro para nada!

—Me preguntaba porque tenías una actitud distinta—dijo contra sus labios, Haruki sintió como poco a poco la caja salía de sus pantalones, sudo frio y abrió mucho los ojos al ver la expresión confusa de Isuke al ver la caja de cigarrillos. Al fumarlos en el techo de su edificio no sintió miedo ni culpa, en la esquina de la constructora no supo que era la vergüenza, pero allí, frente a Isuke, la culpa, el miedo y la vergüenza eran pocas palabras para describir lo que sentía, se golpeó mentalmente por no dejarlos en casa, ese día se supone que no fumaría ninguno, pero de cualquier manera allí traía la caja enfundada en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones— ¿Qué haces con esto?

—Pues veras…yo…yo…—las palabras no le salían de la boca, Isuke aguardaba por una respuesta con una mirada inquisitiva—uff, son míos—trato de tomarlos pero se los alejaron.

— ¿Cómo que son tuyos? ¿Desde cuándo fumas?

—Desde la semana pasada y apenas van 3 cigarrillos, es una buena manera de olvidarse de todas las otras adicciones, hábitos, los nervios, la ansiedad y problemas, como si desaparecieran como el humo…

—Lo que dices es una jodida mierda. No puedes fumar.

— ¿Por qué no? Papá lo hacía.

—Tu padre lo hacía e igual no quería que tú siguieras sus pasos, me lo dijiste.

—Qué importa—trató de tomar la caja pero otra vez la peli rosa los aparto—dámelos Isuke.

—Isuke no saldrá con alguien con sabor amargo en la boca~3

—Pues me largo pero dámelos—el asunto ya comenzaba a fastidiarla, fue ella la que hizo que dejara los pockys y ahora quería lo mismo con los cigarros, no iba a tolerar esa mierda, no era ella la que tenía los espasmos en la noche y le temblaba el cuerpo, ella no sudaba frio ni tenía esas pesadillas en las que su padre se iba sin darle siquiera una mirada.

—A Isuke no le importaría sino supiera que esto empeorara con el paso del tiempo, será peor que con los pockys.

— ¡¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?! Mierda… ¿Qué de malo había con los pockys en primer lugar?—ella jamás alzaba la voz, Isuke notaba cómo le afectaba aquello, la chica fuerte y con una sonrisa siempre en su rostro era reducida a alguien frustrado y desesperado que temblaba de la impotencia de no saber qué hacer. Unos brazos la rodearon, trató de alejarse pero una amenaza la convenció a que se dejara caer en esa calidez que le ofrecía, se quedó allí y el tiempo se fue rápido, ni fumando toda la cajetilla sentiría esa tranquilidad en su pecho, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura y se dedicó a disfrutar en silencio.

— ¿Por qué los cigarros? ¿Tanto te afecto el dejarlos?

—…—no hubo respuesta, le avergonzaba un poco el admitir su debilidad.

— ¿Qué tienen esas cosas de especiales?—en un acto más raro que la alineación planetaria, una mano le comenzó a acariciar el cabello y la espalda de forma suave y tranquilizadora. Su voz había dejado de lado ese tono prepotente y burlón, mostraba curiosidad y templanza.

—…en ocasiones me pongo nerviosa, con facilidad en realidad, por culpa de las cuentas que llegan a casa, la escuela de todos mis hermanos, mi madre que pese a que ya salió del hospital podría recaer…todo eso me pone de los nervios, a mamá le ocurría igual…pero ella se desahogaba llorando y trabajando, por eso enfermo…yo usaba los pockys para…que no me ocurriera igual…—se escucha un bufido con sonrisa—lo sé…es patético…pero en ocasiones todo eso me sobrepasa y…no tenía idea de cómo…—su voz se fue apagando de a poco, la chica se quedó dormida sobre Isuke, las caricias la relajaron que se durmió en el calor de esos brazos, así las encontraron tarde esa noche, apenas se movieron al atardecer para acomodarse mejor en los brazos de la otra.

—La despertare para echarla a la calle—dijo Eisuke al verlas en el sofá, pero no completo su amenaza pues su marido le tomo del hombro, al voltearlo a ver vio una caja de cigarros en su mano, alzo una ceja interrogativo, el lugar no olía a humo.

—Sólo están cansadas, déjalas dormir, ya se ira por la mañana, no creo que despierten.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?—siguió al moreno de cualquier forma hasta su habitación, al cerrar la puerta sintió como el hombre tras de él lo sujetaba contra la pared a la vez que le hablaba al oído.

—Porque tú no despertaste el día que te hice dejar de beber definitivamente—Eisuke no entendió pero al sentir como lo empujaban a la cama pensó que podría interrogar a esa chica en la mañana.

 **N/A: Lo sé, me atrase con este capi, bueno, llegamos al final chicos y chicas, que opinan ustedes? Son las…2:40 am y hemos terminado con esta historia. Que oigo? Un epilogo? No lo sé, a mí me parece buen final, que opinan ustedes? Jeje déjenme su comentario y veré que hacer con esto, si un extra o no. Un gusto escribir para todos ustedes y muchas gracias a los que me siguieron, quienes le dieron favoritos y dejaron review y hasta los que no. Gracias. DD fuera.**


	13. Epilogo-Cerrando ciclos

Epilogo-Cerrando ciclos

Las chics despertaron a la mañana siguiente un tanto avergonzadas por la manera en que actuaron, Haruki sin poder darle la cara a Isuke luego que descubriera el vicio en el que ahora había caído, y esta por la forma dulce en que se comportó con ella, permitiéndole dormirse en su apartamento, más específicamente en sus brazos con el rostro enterrado en sus pechos; lo peor era que sin lugar a dudas sus padres las vieron cuando llegaron, pero papá convenció a mamá de que no las molestaran. Pero no se salvaron de una nota amanzanaste de parte del mamá de Isuke, "Dile que si no quiere sus brazos rotos, no la quiero ver en mi casa por un tiempo. Y tú y yo hablaremos cuando regrese, señorita"

Haruki al fin tuvo un descanso sin pesadillas, temblores o espasmos, un descanso como el que nunca había experimentado, fue difícil abrir los ojos en la mañana, pero la constante vibración en algún lugar del mueble le obligo a ser consciente de la realidad de la que estaba escapando en brazos de su chica. Se enderezó gritando que ya iba tarde a la constructora y que sus hermanos estarían preocupados, la chica a lado suyo sólo la miro un momento, conectando con su mirada y al segundo exacto se desviaron a otro lado. Haruki corrió a la puerta y en un torpe adiós abandonó el apartamento.

Recibió un merecido regaño en cuanto llegó a la constructora, se suponía su jornada había empezado una hora y media atrás y apenas estaba haciendo acto de presencia en el lugar. Sea como sea tomo su casco y no se fue de allí hasta la puesta del sol, recuperando tanto sus horas retrasadas como un medio día de la semana que no asistió.

—Sera difícil recuperar ese dinero—dijo entre un suspiro desganado al subir las escaleras para llegar a su casa; estaba muy cansada pero el hecho que fuese ya muy de noche no le era un consuelo, seguro experimentaría otra vez las pesadillas que no le dejaban dormir y nada podría hacer al respecto, sus opciones eran ya nulas, no probaría nada más—estoy en casa—dijo entrando y quitándose los zapatos.

—Oh Haruki, me alegro que ya hayas vuelto, nos dejaste esperando mucho tiempo, Isuke-chan y yo ya estábamos preocupadas—su madre le hablaba con calma sentada a lado de Isuke, quien tomaba un poco de té con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo.

— ¡¿Isuke-sama?! ¿Qué haces aquí?—los nervios la embargaron en ese instante, estaba segura que Isuke no la traicionaría acusándola con su madre, pero su novia era una persona imposible de predecir y muchas veces pensó que para sus propósitos, ella no veía límites, temía que su propósito fuese que dejara el cigarrillo, ese ya no era problema pero quizás había llegado muy tarde.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Isuke está huyendo de mamá—dijo sin despegar mucho la tasa de su boca, a la vez que le sacaba una risa a su madre, parecía que Hikari no podía tomar en serio lo que la chica decía.

—Isuke-chan vino a quedarse por esta noche y me explico porque no llegaste ayer—con esas palabras Haruki sudaba frio—debiste estar muy cansada para que el sueño te venciera y te quedaras dormida en su sofá, no hay problema con eso hija, pero sí quiero que la próxima vez avises a casa, tus hermanos y yo estábamos preocupados.

—Eh…sí mamá, lo siento, no volverá a suceder—dijo confundida.

—Muy bien, ahora ¿por qué no llevas a Isuke-chan a tu habitación? Seguro está cansada por oír toda la tarde a una mujer que apenas tiene algo interesante que contar.

—Al contrario Hikari-sam, fue un gusto verla de nuevo y fuera de ese hospital, espero no tenga que volver allá.

—Eres muy dulce, anda vayan a descansar, la mayoría ya están durmiendo y se me cierran los ojos—dijo parándose y caminando con ambas tazas de té a la cocina, las dejo en el fregadero y se dirigió a su habitación—que descansen chicas.

—Hasta mañana mamá.

—Usted también Hikari-sam—se hizo silencio en cuanto escucharon la puerta cerrarse; se observaron un momento y luego se metieron al cuarto, mientras Haruki tomaba un baño la chica de cabello rosa se cambiaba de ropa y observaba el contenido de la bolsa que había traído.

—Debo admitir que me alegra que pases la noche aquí, pero ¿por qué?—dijo saliendo de la ducha, usaba un pans gris en conjunto de un top negro, secaba su cabello con una toalla.

—Isuke no bromeaba al decir que escapaba de mamá, al parecer encontró tu caja y quería hablar conmigo respecto al peligro de las adicciones.

—Lo siento por eso…—tomo asiento a lado de la chica en la pequeña cama, no sabía que decir o si tenía que decir algo—Isuke-sama…yo…

—Toma—le entregó dos objetos, uno era la caja de cigarrillos, el otro una caja que ella reconocería entre miles de millones, una caja de pockys—elije el que quieras. Isuke ya no se entrometerá, son tus decisiones.

—Isuke…—la miró sin creer lo que le ofrecía— ¿significa que…me aceptaras no importa cuál sea mi adicción?

—Elije uno, luego Isuke responderá—no fue muy difícil saber cuál eligió la pelirroja—bien—le arrebato ambas cajas de las manos, Haruki iba a protestar pero un pocky fue colocado en su boca—A Isuke no le importa cuál sea tu adicción, seguirás siendo la misma idiota para ella, no importa que te lleves a la boca, pero—ahora la chica mordía un trozo del palito con chocolate—no permitiré que comas cuanto se te antoje…controlare cuanto comas, empezando por este pocky—su voz era embriagadora, y su aliento en conjunto con la sensación del pocky derritiéndose en su boca eran suficientes para desaparecer hasta la más mínima pisca de voluntad en su ser, también sus ojos eran hipnóticos, quería fallarle la respiración, era como probar algo que se le había negado desde hace mucho tiempo, como quien bebe agua luego de pasar 7 días y 7 noches en un seco desierto— ¿alguna objeción?—no se dio cuenta cuando había caído de espaldas, tampoco en que momento la chica de cabello rosa mordió hasta llegar a rosar sus labios, sólo podía ver esos ojos llameantes.

—Ninguna…—dijo antes de besarla, ¡oh, gloria!, su boca sabía a gloria, era la combinación perfecta de su droga favorita y su objeto de adicción, ¿y qué si no comería tan seguido pockys? Había algo que la esclavizaba en una medida mucho mayor que esos palitos con chocolate y era la chica que tenía en sima, atrapada entre sus brazos, sabía que los pockys podría dejarlos, cambiarlos y abandonarlos, ¿difícil? Sí, sería difícil, pero cambiar a Isuke, abandonarla, para ella sería imposible. Isuke era una droga de la que jamás podría zafarse, bueno, tampoco es como si fuese a intentarlo.

 **DD: Y así es como le damos fin, yo creo que me pase con lo cursi en este final. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Bueno un agradecimiento a todos de verdad, a los que siguieron la historia como los que le dieron favorito, a Danna P. Licea, kali9105, Inu4Neko, Shin´ya Natsuko Sasaki, kary-chan03, Guest,Tokaku-Azuma-02, Legan Hanazono, Cardiga-san, Danwolf, katiadragon646, DivinaExtravaganza, Selt Saburouta Cunnighan, AzuRush y Aoh por sus reviews, que ayudaron a que esto continuase y a aquellos lectores fantasma que aun sin dejar reviews leían esta historia que es lo importante. Nos veremos muy pronto y esperó lo hayan disfrutado. Historia-Completa. DD fuera.**


End file.
